Vergissmeinnicht
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Sorato. Matt x Sora. Alle Digiritter außer Sora unternehmen in den Sommerferien einen Ausflug in ein Pärchenparadies. Kurz vorher knistert es zwischen Matt und Sora gewaltig - klar,dass Sora langsam während der Ferien durchdreht.


Eine kühle Brise ging durch das sommerliche Japan und ließ das Laub der Bäume, die im schönsten Grün erstrahlten, rascheln. Der laue Sommerwind spielte mit den Röcken sämtlicher Schulmädchen, die gerade den Weg von der Schule nach Hause - und damit in die Sommerferien – antraten, während sich einige Vögel (und bestimmt auch eine Vielzahl an Jungen) belustigt dieses Schauspiel ansahen und munter vor sich hin piepsten.

Ein allgemeines erleichtertes Seufzen war zu spüren, als die Blätter durch die Luft segelten und die Schüler in ihre Freizeit weg von Stress und Schule tänzelten.

Eines dieser Mädchen trug geknickt ihre Tasche in den Händen und ließ sich das orange Haar ins Gesicht fallen. Dies würde ein trauriger Sommer werden. Wahrscheinlich einer der traurigsten, langweiligsten, ödesten und erinnerungsunwürdigsten Sommer die es je gegeben hatte und die es je geben wird. Das dachte sich zumindest Sora Takenouchi, eine 16jährige Schülerin, die im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Kindern nicht mal den Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen hatte. Kein Jauchzen und Freuen für sie. Es gab noch mehr, was sie diesen Sommer vermissen würde…

Als sie Zuhause angekommen war, öffnete sie langsam die Tür, zog sich die Schuhe aus und schlüpfte ins Haus. Sie ließ ein leises „Ich bin Zuhause" vernehmen und schlurfte dann direkt in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich direkt aufs Bett fallen ließ. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte nichts mehr von diesem elendigen Sommer mitkriegen. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen und sie hasste ihn jetzt schon.  
„Sora…"  
Sora schloss die Augen nur noch fester. Sie versuchte die Welt um sich herum auszublenden.

„Sora."  
Sie drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, sodass sie sich komplett der Wand zuwandte.

„Sora!"

Ihr „Gesprächspartner" war es Leid ignoriert zu werden, und stupste sie unsanft mit einem Arm – oder eher Flügel – an.  
„Hmm… was denn?", murmelte Sora unzufrieden, öffnete die Augen und drehte sich zu ihrem Digimon Biyomon um. Der große, rosa Vogel sah Sora mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was ist denn los, Sora? Die Sommerferien haben begonnen, die Sonne scheint… du solltest rausgehen und was unternehmen…"

„Biyomon… du weißt doch ganz genau was los ist…" Sie schloss ihren kleinen Weggefährten in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Morgen fahren doch alle nach Shimoda und bleiben eine Woche da… Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari… und Matt… alle… außer mir."

Schon vor zwei Monaten hatten sie angefangen alles zu planen; sie saßen dann stundenlang bei einem der Digiritter Zuhause rum oder in irgendeinem Café und diskutierten und redeten und freuten sich wie nichts Gutes. Zuerst ging es um die Zeit, wann losgefahren werden sollte. Dann die Reisedauer, der Reiseort, und schließlich wie man hinkommt und wer was mitnimmt. Wenn sie so dasaßen und über den einwöchigen Trip sinnierten und ins Schwärmen kam, erinnerte sich Sora ganz gerne an ihren gemeinsamen Ausflug ins Sommercamp im Sommer vor vier Jahren… damals, als sie in die Digiwelt geraten sind.

Alles war schon geklärt und perfekt geplant. Sämtliche Eltern hatten ihre Erlaubnis gegeben. Desto schlimmer war der Schlag für Sora gewesen, als sie eines Abends nach Hause kam (sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran… es war schon spät gewesen und die Dunkelheit legte sich langsam wie ein Schleier über die Straßen, weshalb Matt sie nach Hause gebracht hatte), überschwänglich die Tür geöffnet hatte und ein freudiges „Ich bin Zuhau~se" zur Begrüßung durch das Haus schallen ließ und nur ein „Du gehst nicht mit nach Shimoda" als Antwort erhielt. Ihr waren sofort die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, doch noch war die Hoffnung nicht verflogen, dass das nur ein schlechter – sehr schlechter Scherz- sein sollte. Leider stellte es sich heraus, dass es KEIN Scherz war, sondern bittere Realität. Der Grund, weshalb Sora die Reise nicht antreten durfte, war nicht nur banal, sondern auch lächerlich. Eine Nachbarin und Freundin ihrer Mutter war am Vormittag vorbeigekommen, um sich bei Frau Takenouchi darüber zu beklagen, dass ihre eigene Tochter, die etwa in Soras Alter war, vor dem Morgengrauen verschwunden sei. „Verschwunden" war eine Untertreibung. In Wahrheit hatte sie all ihre Sachen gepackt und war mit ihrem Freund nach Shimoda, welches angeblich ein Pärchenparadies war, abgehauen. Alles, was sie dagelassen hatte, war ein kleiner Abschiedsbrief, oder eher ein zerknitterter Zettel mit den Worten: „Senji und ich hauen nach Shimoda ab. Bin schwanger. Sayonara." Und aus diesem Einzelfall hatte ihre Mutter geschlossen, dass auch Sora mit ihrem Freund durchbrennen wollte. Dass Sora keinen Freund hatte, war dabei egal, und wo ein Machtwort gesprochen war, war ein Machtwort gesprochen und die Shimoda-Reise war für Sora gegessen. Immerhin hatte sie in letzter Zeit sehr viel Umgang mit diesem Ishida-Jungen, der neuerdings so oft bei ihnen rumstromerte und anscheinend immer bei ihr war. Was Sora zwar ganz gerne so gehabt hätte, was aber leider nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Sie war sofort wütend auf ihr Zimmer gerannt, hatte ihr Gesicht in ein Kopfkissen vergraben und hatte leise geweint.

Es stimmte, dass Shimoda mit seinen weiten, weißen Stränden, dem klaren Wasser und dem tollen Klima als Urlaubsziel reizend für Pärchen und Verliebte war… deshalb hatten sich auch gerade T.K. und Kari für dieses Ziel ausgesprochen.

Und Sora war es auch ganz recht gewesen. Es hätte ihr vielversprechende Möglichkeiten geboten, um… na ja… um Mädchendinge zu tun. Und damit meinte sie nicht nur Shopping.

Als sie den anderen am nächsten Tag mitgeteilt hatte, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht gehen lassen würde, reagierten alle in etwa gleich – und so wie Sora es erwartet hatte. Eine Mischung aus Entsetzen, Empörung, Enttäuschung, Überraschen, Mitleid und Ärger erfüllte sofort den Raum. Dass sich ihre Mutter vor allem wegen Matt Sorgen machte, verschwieg Sora. Die Digi-Ritter gaben sich zwar alle Mühe, Sora irgendwie aufzumuntern, doch es hatte alles keinen Sinn. Eine Fahrt nach Shimoda war einfach nicht zu ersetzen… sie hatten sich an dem Tag noch eine ganze Weile über Soras Mutter aufgeregt und Pläne geschmiedet, wie man Sora doch noch mitschmuggeln könnte, doch nichts änderte sich.

Jetzt lag sie da, mit Tränen in den Augen und Biyomon im Arm. „Sora…", sagte Biyomon leise, in der Hoffnung Sora irgendwie trösten zu können… doch Biyomon wollte nichts einfallen, was Sora hätte aufmuntern können.

In diesem Moment klingelte Soras Handy vergnügt vor sich hin. Widerwillig richtete sich Sora auf und ergriff ihre Tasche, um nachzusehen, welche Enttäuschung sie jetzt noch erwartete.


End file.
